


Just One More

by VanillaHorizon



Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute Ending, Fanart, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Shipping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Hana makes Hanzo and Jesse introduce themselves on her stream and a screenshot leads her fans to make fanart, lots, and lots of fanart. From fanart to one more day and one more date, until it's more.(No actual fanart to go along with this I'm afraid)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece I'm posting for my B-day binge drop, Enjoy!

Jesse sat on the couch opposite of Hanzo with a tablet in his hand when a ping interrupted whatever he was doing.

"Uh, Hanzo, you remember the other night when Hana asked us to introduce ourselves on her stream?"

The archer nodded, recalling how the girl caught them just as the movie he and Jesse were watching together turned off.

"Then you might wanna see this," the gunslinger said.

Hanzo arched an eyebrow in question but soon saw the worried look on McCree's face and decided to just take a look at whatever had the man biting his thumbnail somewhat nervously.

As soon as Hanzo took a seat directly next to the gunslinger he turned to look at the screen in McCree's hand.

A series of photos were displayed, some looking more vivid and lively, while others looking extremely calm and peaceful.

Someone had made these photos, many different people from the look of things, seeing as some were beautiful, simple and cartoonish, others more intricate, complex and realistic.

Upon looking closer he started to notice small similarities to the gunslinger sitting beside him.

Glancing up, he saw the deep red blush covering the entirety of Jesse's face and the way the man was chewing on his bottom lip.

It was obvious that he was extremely nervous, though Hanzo did not quite understand why.

"You thought I should see this, why?"

Jesse avoided eye contact and just passed him the tablet.

"Just scroll, you'll figure it out."

Hanzo mentally shrugged but did as McCree suggested him to do.

There appeared to be hundreds upon hundreds of images seemingly from just as many artists.

After a while he grew even more confused as he browsed the pictures.

"Are these of us?"

Jesse looked ashamed as he nodded.

"Look, I'm real sorry, Han," he started before attempting to loosen his collar.

"It's just that when Hana turned her camera on us I apparently had my arm on the back of the seat behind you and people saw it and-" he was cut off by Hanzo chuckling.

"And I suppose someone captured an image of the screen and it grew from there?"

Jesse nodded nervously.

"Uh, I suppose that's one way to put it, all of Hana's fans are kinda shipping us."

"I didn't notice," Hanzo replied dryly.

"She told me that they thought we were her dads or something at first, but when she squashed that rumor, things kinda spiraled from there."

Hanzo nodded, still scrolling through the pictures, seemingly unphased.

"They believe we're together then?"

"Some of 'em."

"Would it be such a bad thing if we were?" The words fell from Hanzo's lips easily.

Jesse's gaze snapped over to the archer and his eyes widened in a look of surprise, but just for a moment, because an expression of sorrow soon took its place.

The gunslinger shook his head sadly.

"Han, I can't do that, not to you."

The archer scoffed but didn't look up from the screen.

"You do recall the fact that I'm a trained assassin, who nearly killed my own brother, don't you?" He finally turned to face the gunslinger, placing the tablet on the coffee table.

"Of course I do, but if we were- listen, I got one hell of a bounty and there's a lot of folks out there that ain't above usin' the people I love to get to me," Jesse admitted.

Hanzo couldn't help the surprised expression that crossed his face at the admission of love.

Obviously the archer knew the cowboy was at least a bit interested.

Jesse wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he thought he was, especially when he only truly flirted with such passion when it came to Hanzo himself.

Apparently Jesse hadn't noticed the slip of his tongue on the matter because he was still sitting with his head in his hands looking only a little distraught.

Not knowing exactly what to say to make the situation better, he turned his attention back to the screen on the coffee table that still displayed a large array of art.

"I never would've thought that I could have ever been worthy of having art made of me with someone I care deeply for, but here we are, two dangerous men being _shipped_ together of all things with a countless number of people supporting us, complete strangers even."

A somewhat uncomfortable silence overtook the two men after Hanzo stated such a thing.

"Wanna see the screenshot that started it all?" Jesse asked after a short while.

Hanzo smirked and nodded, handing the larger man the tablet.

A few swipes and Jesse tilted the screen toward him.

Sure enough, Jesse's arm was perched across the back of the couch behind him, just as Jesse had earlier admitted.

"Maybe we could try _us_ if only just for a day- just to appease Hana's fans, obviously," Hanzo said.

Jesse actually smiled a little, letting out a laugh that seemed to be due more to relief than amusement.

"Maybe, just for a day."

"We can try it, just for a day, maybe one date."

When that day ended, a new one began and they agreed that one more couldn't hurt.

Their first date came and went without a problem, so they agreed, "Maybe just one more."

One more day and one more date continued for several years until _just one more_ became more than that.

"I thought you said _just one more_ , Jesse," Hanzo pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'm just a damned fool and started wantin' more than just one more day, hell I want the rest of mine to be with you, Darling," he said as he held out a silver band to the archer.

"Foolish Cowman, you didn't need to buy a ring just to tell me this."

Their _just one more_ became much more that day, and no longer did they need to negotiate for anything else, because they had what they both had been wanting for a long time.


End file.
